Statistics have shown that upsell recommendations in online retail applications drive a substantial percentage of total online sales. By monitoring the browsing patterns of online consumers, retailers have capitalized on the opportunity to upsell higher-margin products by presenting upsell recommendations to consumers while they are actively browsing the retail site. Retail websites and applications oftentimes rely on recommendation engines to upsell or cross-sell merchandise to consumers. These recommendation engines typically take into consideration purchase trends, browsing trends, and other historically-gathered data, but do not take into account the particular features of a product a consumer is interested in. While these known techniques have proven to be somewhat effective in generating additional revenue for online retailers, the ability to generate upsell recommendations particularly geared towards a consumer's interests in specific product features would be very beneficial.